corpus_rahkshifandomcom-20200214-history
Kri
Kri was a Rahkshi of Silence, second eldest of the group of siblings collectively called "The Clique," and a member of the Corpus Rahkshi student body. General Information Appearance As a Rahkshi of Silence, Kri's natural armor coloration was gray. It was a dark shade of gray, however, that could often be confused for black. Yellow-green details swirled about her face and shoulders. Her eyes were an odd magenta color, and traces of this same magenta could be seen around her fingers and feet. Her spines were underdeveloped. Personality Kri was a masochist, pure and simple. Insults or pain inflicted from someone else would drive her into ecstasy. For this reason, she would often go about picking verbal or physical fights with other students in hopes of pain being inflicted upon her. If others were unwilling to do so, she would find some hidden corner and inflict pain upon herself. The more debilitating, the better. Skills and Abilities At Level 2, Kri could project an aura of silence that could disorientate or terrify an enemy. Relationships Illusive Kri has not had much interaction with Illusive, but she seems to tolerate him. Liar Kri has not had much interaction with Liar, but she seems to dislike his attitude. Fate Kri has not had much interaction with Fate, but she seems to dislike her cockiness. Shark Kri has not had much interaction with Shark, but she seems to respect him to a degree. Of course, this was before he killed her. Biography Early History Taken from Kri's official profile: "Kri named herself after the sound her Kraata made when it was first called into existence. She was eager to get into Corpus Rahkshi, because she heard about the intense, often painful training regiments that the students had to go through, and being the perverse creature of shadow that she is, she wanted to revel in the pain of others. When she experienced her first training session, however, she found something: the pain of others was all right, but experiencing the pain yourself... was euphoric." Within Corpus Rahkshi While in the Gym, at some point prior to The Seventh Assignment, Kri approached Phobia to satisfy his desire for a spar, flimsily insulting him in doing so. She threw the match and allowed Phobia to wound her, her enjoyment of the sensation unnerving him. After exchanging "wisdom" with her sparring partner, she was left alone. Kri wandered into the Library and verbally harassed a trio of Rahkshi, and was harshly told to leave. Upon her refusal, one of the three let out a sonic attack that exacerbated her wounds, leaving her to pass out on the Library floor. Kri was present for the assembly in the Gym that heralded The Seventh Assignment, and allied herself with Illusive, Liar, and Fate, making up Team 9. Upon the dispersal of the teams throughout the assignment's arena, she found that she was her team's appointed VIP. They quickly encountered Team 2, where Kri engaged herself with Vlad. She threw her fight with him, poorly defending herself while she allowed him to strike her with his whip, and Garrotte to trap her with a poison trap. The confrontation was brought to a close when Vlad stomped on her neck, causing her to pass out, and her team to lose the match and be teleported away. Disappointed that her wounds had been healed, she left the Gym and sought a sparring partner. She foolishly challenged Shark to spar, and was subsequently killed. Trivia * Kri originally started out as having very little personality beyond enjoying pain. Lan reasons that The Seventh Assignment will be a good opportunity to flesh her out more. Category:Characters Category:Rahkshi Category:Students